Declaración
by Yukari-Uchiha
Summary: Una declaración que genera confusión... Una confusión que lleva a una declaración. [Shonen ai] [MomoRyo]


Pareja: MomoRyo

Pot no me pertenece, le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi, Yo solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro n.n

Aquí esta mi fanfic para contribuir a la campaña anti Ryosaku D

Lo escribí hace tiempo, pero se me había olvidado subirlo, bueno en fin. No es la gran cosa, solo espero que les guste y dejen reviews.

**Declaración**

El sol iluminó sus rostros mientras el menor, sentado a la sombra de un árbol bebía su Ponta. A lo lejos eran observados, esperando el momento adecuado.

La chica en cuestión miraba desde lejos, con cierto nerviosismo. Ambos chicos parecían divertidos, y la verdad era que no quería interrumpir, pero ya lo había decidido. Se lo había prometido a Tomoka y también a sí misma. Hoy se lo diría.

Bajo el árbol el chico bebía sin preocuparse de nada más y a su lado de pie, el mayor lo observaba. El chico de ojos violetas reparó en la muchacha que tímidamente se acercaba y sonrió.

-Eh, Echizen, mira es Sakuno-chan.

-¿mmm?- el joven simplemente levantó la vista, indiferente.

-Creo que yo los dejaré solos- Dijo el mayor alejándose con una sonrisa en el rostro. Siempre había sabido que a la chica le gustaba Ryoma y tenía una gran curiosidad por saber que opinaba el chico. Él quería verlo feliz. Porque…Eran amigos ¿no? Sí ciertamente eso era lo que pensaba, aunque en el fondo de su corazón estaba sintiendo algo que no podía explicar.

-Ry... Ryoma-kun- comenzó la chica. El aludido simplemente la ignoró y siguió bebiendo su Ponta- Ry…Ryoma-kun –volvió a repetir la chica tímidamente. Ahora el chico posó sus ojos felinos en ella incitándola a que hablara.

-Yo…yo sólo… sólo que-quería…de-decirte…- comenzó la niña con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-No te entiendo nada- interrumpió el muchacho con arrogancia. Sí, podía llegar a ser cruel y eso era lo que siempre le criticaba su sempai. La chica muy sonrojada lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-Ryoma-kun… tú…- la chica tomó todo el valor que pudo y tragó saliva- ¡Tú me gustas!- dijo por fin. El chico ni siquiera se inmutó, ninguna reacción en su rostro, ninguna señal, nada que le diera una luz a aquella niña. Simplemente bebió de la lata que aún tenía en sus manos como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

La chica esperó, paciente, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte del príncipe.

-Ry…Ryoma… ¿No me vas a decir nada?- preguntó dudosa

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?- preguntó indiferente. La chica cada vez tenía los ojos más llorosos.

-No…no sé…una re-respuesta… -la joven comenzaba a alterarse, tenía deseos de salir huyendo. Ya conocía la respuesta, siempre la había sabido, pero aún así tenía la esperanza.

El chico pensó un momento. Si hubiera sido por él, ya hubiera dado la vuelta dejándola allí sin ninguna explicación, pero recordó lo que alguna vez le dijo su sempai "Echizen, deberías ser más amable con ella". ¿Por qué Momo-sempai siempre se empeñaba en que saliera con esa niña? Al pensar en esto su ceño se frunció y las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

-Mada mada dane…- Aunque no iban dirigidas hacia ella, la chica las tomó como si lo fueran. Ya no aguantó más y se fue corriendo rompiendo a llorar.

Cuando Ryoma se dio cuenta la chica ya no estaba allí. "¿Qué le habrá pasado?" Pensó, pero la verdad mucho no le importó, ya que volvió a lo que estaba antes de ser interrumpido: beber su Ponta bajo el árbol.

-¡Echizen!- Momoshiro llegó corriendo de la misma dirección en que se había ido la niña de trenzas. El chico levantó la vista y posó sus felinos ojos en los del mayor.

-Estaba llorando- dijo con una expresión severa en el rostro- ¿Qué le dijiste?

-Nada- contestó indiferente- Ella simplemente se fue.

-Debiste haber sido un poco más amable- continuó el mayor como quien regaña a un niño pequeño. Ryoma simplemente se encogió de hombros- Nunca aprendes.

-Mada mada dane Momo-sempai- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. El mayor se quedó perdido en esa sonrisa, absorto en sus pensamientos. "Este Ryoma, nunca aprenderá" Pero a pesar de que estaba molesto, no podía enojarse con él. Sí, le había dado pena la niña y no le gustó verla llorar, pero un extraño sentimiento surgió cuando la vio, cuando supo que Ryoma la había rechazado. ¿Alivio? No, no podía ser.

Por la cabeza del ochibi rondaban otras cosas. ¿Por qué su sempai quería verlo con la niña? ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por él?

-Sempai…- El silencio fue interrumpido por el menor

-¿Sí?

-Te…-El chico pensó un momento- ¿Te hubiera gustado que yo saliera con esa niña?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al mayor.

-Claro que sí- respondió con una sonrisa, aunque cada vez se convenció más de que no estaba siendo sincero.

Ryoma frunció el ceño.

-Pero si a mí no me gusta ella.

-No importa Echizen- Sonrió el mayor- Ya encontrarás a alguien

El muchacho miró a su sempai y alzó una ceja.

-Sempai…- insistió- ¿Por qué quieres que salga con una chica?

-Bueno, porque… -Momoshiro pensó un momento, la verdad había dicho todas esas cosas sin pensarlo, pero en el fondo sí sabía la razón- Porque quiero que seas feliz –Dijo al fin. Por una parte sí era eso, pero por otro lado quizás lo decía para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ryoma abrió un poco la boca, la respuesta del mayor le había causado sorpresa. Tal vez porque no se lo esperaba o quizás lo que lo sorprendió fue su propia reacción. Aquella calidez que sintió al oír esas palabras. Se sintió tan a gusto.

-Sempai… -Volvió a insistir el menor bajando un poco el volumen de su voz- ¿Y tú?... ¿Serías feliz si yo saliera con una chica? –Preguntó por fin alzando la vista, viendo la sorpresa reflejada en aquellos ojos violetas.

El chico observó a su compañero que a su vez lo observaba con aquellos grandes ojos felinos que lo hacían quedarse atrapado en esa mirada. Le hubiera gustado responderle que sí, pero no podía mentirle. No podía mentirle a esos ojos tan hermosos que lo miraban con un dejo de angustia.

-Echizen, ya es tarde. Debo irme –Momoshiro dio la vuelta y se alejó antes de que el menor pudiera decirle algo. Corrió. Corrió hasta alejarse, hasta estar lejos de aquella insistente mirada. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba despejarse y meditar seriamente lo ocurrido el día de hoy.

Por otro lado Echizen también decidió que era hora de volver a casa. Por el camino iba pensando y preguntándose muchas cosas. "¿Por qué Momo-sempai no respondió a mi pregunta?"

Hace mucho tiempo que sólo pensaba en su sempai. Todo el día pensaba en él y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo. Incluso mientras Sakuno se le declaraba estaba pensando en él. Pero ¿Desde cuándo?... Ya no lo recordaba, mucho menos lo entendía. ¿Por qué pensaba en él y se alegraba cada vez que lo veía? ¿Qué era esa calidez que había sentido hace un momento? En su mente no habían respuestas para ello.

En la oscuridad de su habitación Momoshiro estaba recostado en su cama pensando. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

"¿Qué me pasa?" se preguntaba "¿Por qué me estoy comportando como idiota?"

Había muchas cosas que no entendía y hoy se había dado cuenta de ello. Aquello que sintió cuando Sakuno iba a declararse a Ryoma y todas las preguntas que le hizo el pequeño le dieron para pensar.

Ryoma era su amigo y él quería lo mejor para él, porque cualquiera desea que sus amigos sean felices. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por esa sensación. En aquel momento cuando Ryoma la rechazó ¿Qué fue lo que sintió? No podía dejar de pensar en ello.

"¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Ryoma yo… Yo no quiero perderte" Quizás, después de mucho pensar, había encontrado una respuesta. Si Ryoma estaba con Sakuno o con cualquier otra chica, sin duda lo perdería. Perdería su amistad. Pero ¿Realmente era eso?

Sin darse cuenta dentro de él se había generado un sentimiento muy extraño, algo que jamás había sentido. Quería verlo, ¡Necesitaba verlo! Y no entendía por qué. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía Momoshiro en su interior? Esa necesidad de estar con él, esas ganas de ver su rostro, de abrazarlo, de… ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Eso había pensado? Sin duda algo no andaba bien.

Por otro lado Echizen aún no podía aclarar su mente. El chico estaba de pie en el pasillo. De vez en cuando daba algunas vueltas, o simplemente se quedaba mirando la nada, absorto en sus pensamientos. Estaba inquieto.

Su madre, que en ese momento subía las escaleras, lo vio y notó que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- preguntó la mujer. Ryoma que no la había oído subir, se sobresaltó. El chico pensó un momento, quizás podía aclarar sus dudas. Era ahora o nunca.

-Mamá… -El chico dudó, buscando las palabras adecuadas- ¿Qué significa cuando no puedes dejar de pensar en alguien? –La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la mujer, pero luego sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso mi pequeño está enamorado? –Dijo su madre. Ryoma la miró sin entender, con la boca entreabierta.

-N…no… Olvídalo –Dijo el pequeño evitando la mirada de su madre y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Entró y cerró la puerta.

¿Enamorado? No, no podía ser… ¿O sí? ¿Era acaso esa la respuesta a todas sus dudas?

"Enamorado… enamorado" se repetía Ryoma a sí mismo. Tal vez eso era lo que sentía, pero no podía explicarlo. Porque ¿Qué era el amor? El chico no sabía como describirlo.

"Tal vez… estoy enamorado… de mi sempai" Se dijo lentamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía muy bien reconocer aquello. "Sí, estoy enamorado de mi sempai" Volvió a repetir, pero una nueva duda comenzó a surgir dentro de él.

Tenía que aclararlo ahora mismo. Corrió, corrió muy rápido en dirección a la casa de Momoshiro. Tenía que saber y sacarse esta duda de encima. Él ya tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero tenía miedo. Miedo a un amor no correspondido.

El joven de ojos violetas seguía pensando en la oscuridad de su habitación, pero de pronto todos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos golpes a la puerta.

-¡Takeshi, te buscan! –Llamó su madre desde afuera.

-¡A quien sea, dile que estoy ocupado! –Contestó el chico, pero la puerta se abrió. Frente a él, mirándolo desde la puerta, estaban aquellos ojos color miel en los que tanto había pensado ese día.

-¡Echizen! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó extrañado Momoshiro. Ryoma entró y cerró la puerta.

-Estuve pensando y… necesitaba hablar contigo –Dijo el menor.

-Dime –Dijo Momoshiro cada vez más extrañado.

-Sempai… Tú dijiste que querías que yo fuera feliz, pero… Yo no puedo ser feliz si no estoy contigo –Terminó el chico alzando la vista para posar sus ojos en los del mayor. Momoshiro abrió la boca levemente, sin saber que decir. Se produjo un momento de silencio.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Ryoma había venido a su casa a decirle eso? Momoshiro estaba cada vez más confundido, no sabía que hacer.

-Yo no sería feliz con esa chica –Continuó el pequeño, rompiendo el silencio- Porque me alejaría de ti.

-Ryoma… yo… Yo no sabía… -Comenzó Momoshiro, pero no supo como continuar. De pronto fue como si sus brazos se movieran solos y atrajo el pequeño cuerpo hacia sí para abrazarlo fuertemente. Ryoma se sonrojó, pero se sintió tan bien en los brazos de su sempai que se olvido de todo lo demás y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo del mayor. Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón y ya no necesitaba nada más.

-Es cierto, yo dije eso –Comenzó Momoshiro- Pero la verdad es que… Yo tampoco sería feliz si no estoy contigo… Ryoma, no quiero perderte… Nunca.

Ryoma se separó lentamente del mayor y lo miró a los ojos. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo así. Quedó atrapado en esa mirada y quería quedarse así para siempre.

Momoshiro por su lado también miraba fijamente a Ryoma. Lo tenía agarrado por la cintura y cada vez se iba perdiendo más en esos ojos.

El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación. Los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente. Podían sentir sus respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones cada vez más rápido. Momoshiro acercó lentamente su rostro al del pequeño hasta estar a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Sempai… -Pronunció el pequeño en un susurro. Podía sentir el aliento de Momoshiro en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que aquellos labios lo aprisionaran en un dulce beso.

Lentamente separaron sus labios. Ryoma seguía con los ojos cerrados y Momoshiro lo miró dulcemente. Esa era la respuesta. Eso era aquello que lo había estado atormentando desde hace tiempo y recién ahora se daba cuenta.

-Ryoma, te amo –Dijo suavemente.

-Yo también te amo –Dijo el pequeño acurrucándose en el pecho de su sempai.

-Y pensar que estuve haciéndome problemas por nada –Continuó el mayor- No sé como no me di cuenta antes.

Y así, con un beso, todas sus dudas quedaron resueltas. Ahora estarían juntos, ya no necesitaban nada más. Quizás por aquella declaración de la niña se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro. O quizás eso no haya tenido nada que ver. Pero eso ya no importaba porque ahora… Estaban juntos.


End file.
